It is widely known the health, environmental and aesthetic problem caused by defecation of birds in the cities.
Mechanical deterrents are being used to date comprising different embodiments, including “hedgehog” or spring steel structures which can be positioned on the external surfaces of houses, schools, hospitals and artworks.
Moreover, electrical deterrents are known powered by a control unit and operating by releasing low voltage micro-shocks able to keep the birds away from the pre-established area.
These deterrents of known type do have however some drawbacks.
In fact, the mechanical deterrents are in many cases used by the birds as a support for nesting, thereby greatly boosting the hygienic and aesthetic problem.
Furthermore, the repeated exposure to the atmospheric agents and defecation of the birds themselves leads to a rapid wear of the deterrent, thus causing high replacement costs.
In addition to this is the fact that the electrical deterrents imply high costs of manufacture, installation and maintenance.